


nip

by Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cat Ears, Gen, Kitty!Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au/headcanon/prediction where blake is a kitty fauna</p><p>written for fawks, who wanted to see kitty!blake and catnip</p>
            </blockquote>





	nip

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep my expression stoic as Blake paced about the room, her ears perked up and alert.

"Looking for something?" I asked her, hoping I was able to keep my voice neutral.

"Something," she echoed absently. Her eyes were wide, pupils dilated to the point that I could see them from my spot on the bed. Her nostrils flared periodically, trying to catch a scent that wasn't exactly there. "What _is_ that?"

"What's what?"

Blake merely muttered and continued searching, darting back and forth around the room as she looked. I pretended to continue reading my book, keeping an eye on her as she scampered about.

"Do you need some help looking?" I offered, hiding my massive grin behind my book.

"No, no, I can find it, just..." She inhaled deeply, ears twitching. An annoyed little growl buzzed in her throat. "What _is_ it?"

"You don't know what you're looking for?"

"Not _exactly_..."

Blake growled and searched for a few more minutes before giving up with a huff, collapsing into her bed. I laughed and grinned over at her. "Couldn't find whatever?"

"No, I—" She sat straight up, then, ears perked and quivering. " _What_ —" Blake lifted her pillow and brought it up to her face, inhaling deeply. She began purring delightedly. "It's my pillow?" she wondered aloud.

My shoulders were shaking as I tried to stamp my laughter down. "You were looking for your pillow?"

Blake was too busy rubbing her face on her pillow and purring loudly for a moment to answer. "No, it... smells different." She laid down on the bed, pillow clutched tightly in her arms. She rolled around on her bed for a moment, purring, and then paused in realization, giving me a suspicious look. " _What did you do?_ "

I cackled, sitting up and pulling a small spray bottle out from under my own pillow. "Catnip spray." Blake stared at me, incredulous. I grinned at her. "I just wanted to see what you'd do?"

She growled. "Yang, I am going to _kill you._ " Blake paused, then, and buried her face back in her pillow, rolling onto her other side with a delighted purr. She pointed at me, her face still pressed into the fabric. "As soon as this wears off," she promised, voice muffled, "you're going _down_."

I just laughed at her.


End file.
